Family of Sins
by SlayerKing56
Summary: This fanfiction contains loudcest and other sexual content


**Hi guys im SlayerKing56. This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote so I hope you enjoy!**

Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn are in Lori's and Leni's room having a meeting. "Today is the day that we are going to tell our little bro about our feelings for him! said Luna". "I bet he will be so happy! said Lynn. "I totes think he will like pull his pants down and fuck all of us! Leni said excitedly. "I can't wait to see linc's sausage link! hahaha get it? said Luan. "Ok dudets are you ready?" said Luna. The other three sisters all gave out a big ya! "Then lets go rock our little bro's life!" The four sisters exited the room and headed to go see Lincoln. Lucy had witnessed they'er meeting from the ventilation system. "Gasp" said Lucy. Lucy began to make her way threw the vents to Lincoln's room to see what was going to happen.

Lincoln is in his room reading one of his Ace Savvy comics while just wearing his underwear when all the sudden he hears a knock on his door. "Come in" said Lincoln. The door opens and Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn enter the room and shut the door behind them. "Lincoln theres something we want to tell you" said Luna. "Ya? what is it Luna?" Asked Lincoln. "We love you Lincoln" Said the four sisters. "I uhh love you too" said a comfused Lincoln. "Really!" said Leni excitedly. Leni then went right infront of Lincoln and pulled his underwear down and she started sucking on his penis. "Awww! Lincoln shouted as he quickly pushed Leni away. "Why did you do that!" shouted Lincoln. "Because I love you Lincy and you said you love me too" "Leni we didn't tell Lincoln that we love him that way yet" said Luna. "Love me in what way?! "Romantically little bro, do you feel the same?" "Of course not you are my sisters!" said Lincoln "its not right to love me like that. "Don't be a bad sport Lincoln just give us a chance" said Lynn. "Thats not going to happen Lynn" said Lincoln trying to calm down. Tears started flowing down the four sister's faces. We are siblings" said Lincoln. We are sorry bro but I hope you can reconsider" said Luna. "No Luna" said Lincoln. "But linc we love you so much please be ours". said a sad Luan. "I said no" "Oh ok Linc I understand" said Luan "I understand that we will have to make you love us" Luan thought. The four sad sisters walked out of Lincoln's room and headed back to Lori's and Leni's room to have another meeting. Lucy followed then threw the vents to see they're meeting.

"What are we going to do he won't even give us a chance" said a crying Lynn. "He doesn't love us!" said Leni while crying into her pillow. "I don't know what we are going to do" said Luna. I know we are going to do" said Luan "tonight we will make Lincoln love us. "We will go into his room when everyone is asleep and we will make tonight the best night of his and our lives". "I agree with Luan" said Luna. "Us too" said Leni and Lynn. "Great! but we will need some rope and duck tape so lets go to the hardware store and get some" said Luan. The four sisters got some of there allowence money and headed to the hardware store. "Gasp" they are going to rape Lincoln I have to him" said Lucy.

Back in Lincoln's room Lincoln is thinking of what just happend. "Am I dreaming? "This can't be real" Lincoln thought. "Hi Lincoln" said Lucy. "Aw!". "Sorry I scared you Lincoln but theres something I have to tell you". "Lucy right now is not a good time something bad just happened". I know I watched the whole thing from the ventilation system and what im going to tell you is way worse than what just happened" said Lucy. "What could be worse?" asked Lincoln. "They are planning to rape you tonight" said Lucy. Lincoln didn't say anything he just stood still sitting on his bed. Lincoln finally spoke, "they would never do that". "I saw there Whole meeting they are planning to rape you and they are buying rope and duck tape as we speak" said Lucy. "Lucy please tell me you are kidding". "Im sorry Lincoln I am not". "Lucy what do I do?!". "Tell mom and dad when they come home from work" said Lucy. "Ok I will" said Lincoln.

Later that day Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn arrive back at they're house with the rope and duck tape. "I am totes excited for tonight" said Leni. "I hope I get my little bro's cum all over my body" said Luna. Shhh right now is not a good time to talk about tonight we don't want to get caught now lets put our supplies under my bed" said Luan. "Ok the rope and duck tape are under your bed" said Lynn. Good, now all we have to do is wait" said Luan.

Evening eventually came and Lincoln is laying in his bed waiting for his parents to come home. "They should be here in any minute" thought Lincoln. "Kids we're home!" shouted Lynn Sr. "Good there here" said Lincoln. Lincoln got up from his bed and headed down stairs. Lincoln went up to his parents and said "Mom and dad there is something I need to tell you". "What is it son?" asked Lynn Sr. "Lynn, Luan, Luna, and Leni are going to rape me" said Lincoln. "Is that true son?" asked Lynn Sr. "Yes it is" said Lincoln. "Ok Lincoln we will talk to them and after we do we will go see you" said Rita. "Thanks mom and dad". Lincoln went to his room to lay down and think. "I wonder what mom and dad are going to do" thought Lincoln.After afew minutes passed Lincoln heared a knock on his door. "Come in" said Lincoln. The door opened and Lincoln's parents walked in with Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn. "Lincoln they are not going to rape you there just going to show you how much they love you" said Rita. Luan then pulled out some rope and duck tape from her skirt. Lincoln was shocked. Mom and dad are you going to let then rape me" said Lincoln with panic in his voice. "Lincoln theres something I need to tell you, me and your dad are are siblings. I showed your dad how much I loved him but he tried to fight back. It took some time but he eventually came around and now we are married and have eleven wonderful kids". Lincoln was in shock processing of what his mom just said. "Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Lincoln. "Son this is not a joke, I know your scared I was too all those years ago when your mom showed me how much she loved me. You may not think you love your sisters the same as they love you but deep down you do. They just have to make you see that you do" said Lynn Sr. "Now girls Lincoln is all yours" said Rita. Rita and Lynn Sr. then exited the room and shut the door behind then. Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn started to slowly walk towards Lincoln with pure lust in they're eyes.

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Chapter 2 will release in afew days. Please review and share your thoughts about the story. See you guys later bye!**


End file.
